


Sanji Poem

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Blue, Family, Friendship, Poetic, Poetry, friends - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem written about Sanji. Reviews are always welcomed.
Kudos: 13





	Sanji Poem

I keep dreaming,  
Of that day,  
I`ll finally,  
Fulfill my dream.

I learned and loved,  
Ran then stayed,  
But that sea,  
Keeps calling me away.

I will give up,  
My dreams for you,  
Now that i realised,  
You are my All Blue.


End file.
